Even Angels Get Jealous
by BabyBoom
Summary: This is a conntinuation of The Baby DigiAngel, but this time a fluff about Takeru and Hikari and the delivery of their child. Rated M for mature readers only.


Wow, I didn't know that "The Baby DigiAngel" would get such a good reception from this site. Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm sorry I wasn't able to write a new chapter, but you know how it is when you've got kids to take care of. This story is similar to my previous story, and it is more of a continuation. I hope you all will like it just as much!**

* * *

**

**Even Angels Get Jealous**

**One shot fluff**

**BabyBoom**

* * *

"Angewomon!" Angemon burst through the nursery doors, breaking Angewomon from the silence of her nursing their baby. 

"Angemon? What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's.. It's Kari! She's having the baby!" He whispered loudly, after realizing his son asleep in Angewomon's arms. Angewomon stood up quickly and placed the baby in his cradle. She followed Angemon briskly and they stopped at the door of the same room where Angewomon had delivered their son several months ago. From inside, they heard low voices, and deep breathing. Angemon knocked on the door.

"Come in," TK's voice was heard across the door.

Angemon and Angewomon slowly entered the room. Kari was sitting on a blue ball and leaning on TK, wringing his shirt as she panted through her contractions. Joe knelt beside her, rubbing her thigh, trying to comfort her.

"Kari," Angewomon rushed to Kari's side. Kari let out a small cry in reply. "Don't worry, Kari. The baby will come soon. This is the worst part of it, and you're almost through."

Kari sobbed and let go of TK, hugging Angewomon around the neck tightly as she endured another contraction. Angewomon patted her back gently.

"Kari, let me check how far along you are," Joe whispered, lifting Kari by the armpits to help her stand. She waddled towards the bed, leaning on the headboard. She let Joe check her, as she moaned to another contraction.

"TK!" She cried. TK rushed to her side, holding her hand. "I don't want to do this anymore! I'm not strong enough!"

"Sshh, Kari, you are a strong person. There is no doubt in my mind you can do this. Or else, I wouldn't have let you have a water birth." TK replied, brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Kari, you're nearly there," Joe spoke again. "If you want you can go into the water."

Kari gave a weak nod, and Angemon picked her up silently, taking her to the birth pool set up near the foot of the bed. Kari cringed from another pain, but then completely relaxed as she was submerged in the warm water.

"Gosh, that feels so much better!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Trust me, Kari, that will not last long," Joe warned.

"Well, it still gives me a break... I do feel some pressure though."

"Yes, that is the head making its way down, it should be quite soon now. You're at nine centimeters." Joe continued.

The splash of TK entering the pool stopped Kari and Joe's conversation, and within a few moments, Kari began to moan in pain again. The change in pitch of her moan from a low moan to a near-scream made Joe check her again.

"Wow, Ten centimeters, Kari! You're ready to bring this baby to the world!" Joe said, excitedly. Kari nodded and spread her legs instinctively. TK grabbed hold of one leg and Angewomon the other.

"Alright. Push." Joe commanded. Kari heaved and wrinkled her face in concentration as she bore down.

"Again," TK said this time. He let go of Kari's leg, and let Angemon take over from outside the pool. He held Kari's hand, kissing it as she pushed again.

The silence from Kari's push was broken when she gasped for air. Without being told, she pushed again.

Joe examined her with a stern face. As Kari finished pushing, he spoke.

"Let's move her onto the squatting seat. It'll help bring it down."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kari asked, alarmed by Angemon maneuvering her again.

"Nothing, Kari," Joe answered quickly. "We're just changing your position to help you."

TK sat in a slightly elevated seat of the pool in the corner, and Kari sat between his legs, the angels continued their task of keeping her legs spread apart.

Kari pushed, grabbing hold of TK's arm. She was close to biting it.

With barely a breath in between, she bore down again. As she pushed, she let out a scream.

"Great job, Kari, it's crowning!" Joe exclaimed. He was supporting the skin around the emerging head. "Okay, I know it's hard not to push, but I need you to just breathe."

Kari panted, her mouth open, as if she were screaming, but no noise escaped it but her huffing and puffing.

Kari let out another quick scream, and the head came out.

"OH MY GOSH!" TK gasped.

"He's a blonde!" Angewomon exclaimed. Angemon just smiled.

Both Kari and TK reached down between her legs, cupping the baby's head between their hands.

"Just a little push will do it, Kari," Joe whispered. TK kissed Kari's cheek as she pushed the baby's shoulders out. He gently pulled the rest of the baby's body out of Kari and brought the baby to the surface.

"A boy!" TK shouted. Kari's face was covered with tears as she brought her son towards her chest. With a little rubbing, he started to wail loudly.

Angemon had let go of Kari's leg and stood by Angewomon, who was also shaking, about to cry from happiness. He wrapped his arm around her.

"He's so beautiful!" She whispered to Kari and TK. TK used his thumb to stroke his son's cheek. He slightly opened his eyes. A glimpse of reddish-brown eyes was seen.

"He's got your eyes, Kari," TK whispered to Kari. Their eyes met, and soon their lips also.

After a few minutes, Kari delivered the afterbirth, and she was carried by Angemon back to their bed, wearing a bath robe, cradling their son.

"What are you naming him?" Angewomon asked.

"How about Joe? After his WONDERFUL doctor?" Joe said jokingly. They laughed.

"Actually, we were thinking of naming him Hikeru Jyou Takaishi." TK said.

Joe was in shock. TK and Kari both smiled at him.

"Will you be his godfather also Joe? If it's not too much already?" TK continued.

Joe stared, unable to speak.

"You too Angewomon?" Kari whispered. Angewomon looked at Kari. Her eyes would not stop leaking tears.

"Of course, Kari!" She answered, hugging her. She kissed the baby in Kari's arms, a small star on his hand appeared where she had kissed him.

"YES!" Joe finally replied, delighted. He shook TK's hand. "Congratulations, guys!"

Angemon stood, seemingly oblivious to the whole godmother/godfather naming. TK walked up to him and patted his muscled arm. TK knew Angemon too well.

"Angemon, the next one will be yours," he whispered, winking at the male angel. Angemon looked at TK with his blue eyes. He gave a small smile, and finally he joined the happy family.

THE END


End file.
